


A wise time traveler always bewares of ferrets

by Pygmypuffonacid



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Time Travel, Crack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-11
Updated: 2020-11-11
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:22:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27506020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pygmypuffonacid/pseuds/Pygmypuffonacid
Summary: It was just another year at hogwarts.
Kudos: 7





	A wise time traveler always bewares of ferrets

The world had gone mad the last couple of weeks. Time travelers seem to be popping up everywhere, Some bloke claiming to be his grandson popped up during evening meal Hermione Had to turn the bear mace on him , Until the time traveler disappeared back into the either.

A huff and a mutter of ," Honestly does no one care about the integrity of the time stream anymore." Had become his best friends DE facto motto these last few weeks.

Their Fellow Gryffindors Had started up a less than discrete betting pool as to how she would take down a new time traveler almost every week.

Bombarda... Expellearmus.... A bucket of gobstones to the face.... Though professor snape had helped her with that one Which had been remarkably unsettling giving the circumstances.... It was just getting ridiculous.... The one before his possible time traveling grandson had been some waitress from Birmingham who they had to lock in a closet with a buggart Over the weekend until she agreed to leave Vanishing In a puff of smoke that reeked of lavender and made them air out the astronomy tower For 24 hours. Lavender Brown still refused to go anywhere Near the tower as the scent of her namesake Made her shudder.

The hufflepuffs Had somehow procured a bunch of CO2 to fire extinguishers, Hermione had said something about Justin's Father owning a company that manufactured them. The Huffs Were spraying Anyone even slightly suspicious that stumbled across their immediate vicinity, So far they had gotten 9 of them and professor lupin a few times making his nightly rounds. Thankfully the old marauder had just laughed and started to help. The 7th years had started instructing every student who could which was most 3rd years and above in A bubble vacuum spell which enclosed A target in a translucent shell and then sucked the air out of the area it wouldn't kill anyone but it would force them back to where they were from as not being able to breathe usually made the target realize that they Were unwelcome in this time period.

Ron's Method for dealing with the temporal intruders was a little bit more brutal but remarkably the most effective. He had gotten his sister ginny To loan him her pygmypuff Archibald, The creature liked to transform into a rather vicious ferret when fed Gingersnaps. Ron Kept The tower well stocked With boxes of Gingersnaps Letting Archibald Roam as he wishe The Gryffindor tower Transformed ferrit hyped up on Ginger snaps. Like the little bugger was freaking out on cocaine seemed to have a positive effect the security system seemed to work. As no time traveler ever dared enter the tower the even avoided the fat lady who had started to threaten any person she didn't recognize with releasing the kraken... Or in this case Archbold the temporary ferret.

Harry had just taken to informing them He was allergic to dairy. Whenever he encountered a time traveler it seemed to throw them off enough where he could just walk past them into class . For further down the Hall where he could fire spell off behind him neutralizing the strange time traveler. A lot of them for some reason went down very quickly when you cast A blistering spell on them.

No matter the inconvenience and possible threat to the integrity of time the time travelers seemed to be ever coming and they made great target practice, For the students of hogwarts, The dueling club had been reestablished With its members roving the halls looking for time travelers to practice on most of the 5th years were taking advantage as a good way to practice for their defense practical there were high hopes among the students for their improved marks this year.

It was just another year at hogwarts.


End file.
